


There, There

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could you be any lazier?" Rodney asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There, There

**Author's Note:**

> co-authored with chelle.

## by chelle and The Grrrl

(Author's email: [thegrrrl2002@gmail.com](mailto:thegrrrl2002@gmail.com), [mmmchelle@gmail.com](mailto:mmmchelle@gmail.com))

***

"Oh, oh--there. No, not there. There."

Rodney halted in mid-thrust, blinking the sweat out of his eyes. "Oh for christssake, will you just say where?"

"I did," John said.

"No, no, you didn't. You said there. There is not a direction," Rodney pointed out. "It's a place."

"Rodney." John bit his lower lip. "Come on."

Rodney relented, and began thrusting again. Angling his thrusts this way and that, he knew "there" was in there somewhere but staying focused on technique wasn't easy. His cock was squeezed tight, sliding in and out of John's hot, hot body and it was all he could do to keep from coming except now John was starting to slide away from him.

"Rodney," John sighed.

Shifting position, Rodney lifted John's hips and shuffled in closer. "Could use some help here," he said, recapturing John's slipping leg with one hand.

John shifted minutely.

"Could you be any lazier?" Rodney asked.

Tilting his head to one side, John answered. "Um, probably." He arched his back and then folded his arms underneath his head, his legs remaining draped over Rodney's shoulders.

Rodney glared, panting. He wasn't sure what was more annoying--John sprawled out over him and his bed, making him do all the work, or the fact that John looked so completely delicious sprawled out all over him and his bed.

It made him want to do all the work.

"I figured you could use the exercise," John continued. "It's in your best interest to be physically fit, after all."

"What, now this is an exercise program?"

John's eyebrows twitched. "A good one, don't you think?"

"I used to think being on top meant I was in charge."

"Of course you are, Rodney." As John spoke, his leg slid down again until it rested in the crook of Rodney's elbow.

John looked at it pointedly.

Sighing, Rodney hitched John's leg back up onto his shoulder.

John grinned, then clenched his muscles, giving Rodney's already-excited cock a squeeze. "Come on, back to work."

"Oh, you are just--"

John squeezed him again.

Rodney groaned and began to thrust. "Could you at least brace yourself so you don't slide away?"

Looking more affronted than anyone possibly could while being fucked, John slid his hands out from beneath his head and placed them against the wall.

"Thank you," Rodney said with a sharp thrust of his hips.

Eyes closing, John whimpered in delight.

"Hah." Rodney thrust harder, speeding up his movements and then he had it going just right, John making all kinds of helpless little noises for him. He had found "there", so he kept with it, feeling his own pleasure curl up from deep inside and damn, they were good together.

"Harder," John said.

Taking a deep breath, Rodney dug in with his knees, held tight onto John's legs and pounded into him.

"Oh god yes," John said in a bare whisper. "Touch me."

"What?"

"Oh god, touch me--I need--"

Arms full of John's legs and Rodney faltered, not knowing what to do. If he had a third arm, maybe. "I can't," he protested.

"Rodney, please."

Somehow Rodney managed to lean forward and reach around to take hold of John's cock.

John moaned. "Faster."

"John," Rodney growled, trying speed his hand up while keeping his hips moving hard and steady and not only was it insanely good but also just plain insane, heart pounding in his ears and fucking John was going to do him in one of these days.

John tensed up all around him, cock stiffening in Rodney's hand. Even though Rodney's wrist was beginning to ache he kept going, long, firm strokes and then John arched and came, his loud moan music to Rodney's ears. Hot come spurting through his fingers and Rodney loved it, loved seeing John in ecstasy, loved watching him writhe with pleasure and it was all so wonderful that he gave up and came, too, marveling over his brilliant timing.

The sheer intensity of it left him dizzy. When the pleasure finally faded Rodney carefully withdrew his cock and untangled himself from John's limp legs so he could crash down onto the bed, gasping for breath. Sweat trickled down his chest and his entire body throbbed in the aftermath. "God, that was good."

John turned and smiled beatifically. "That was very good." Stretching, he made a contented noise and then rolled closer to Rodney. "Can you hand me that pillow?"

"The timing," Rodney pointed out as he reached for the pillow. "Orchestrating it so that we can come at the same time--that's pretty damn good, if I do say so myself. And I do say so. Especially considering that sex with you is a little like herding cats."

"And a towel?" John was asking he tucked the pillow under his head. "Hey, wait a minute, did you just call me a cat?"

Rodney thought about it. "In a sense, yes." He twisted around to examine the clothing on the floor, then picked up John's tee shirt and handed it him. John was still giving him a look, so Rodney kissed him.

Looking somewhat mollified, John said, "Fine. Just don't expect me to purr."

"Oh, please, no one can purr and groan that loudly at the same time."

"There is that." A small smile tugged at John's lips as he wiped off his stomach. "You make me feel really, really good, Rodney."

Rodney nodded, because it was pretty damn obvious that he did. "Although I could probably find 'there' faster if you helped."

"Yeah." John acknowledged.

Rodney gave him a puzzled frown.

"Rodney, it's not a race."

"I know that."

"Uh-huh."

Rodney took the shirt from John's hand and tossed it back on the floor. "Just go to sleep, cat-boy."

"Fine," John said. He turned and wrapped himself around Rodney, arm over Rodney's chest, leg draped over Rodney's legs.

"I didn't mean on me." Rodney said. "What if I wanted to face the other way?"

John snored lightly.

Rodney kissed the top of John's head, and then after a moment, rubbed the back of his neck.

Snoring did actually sound little bit like purring.


End file.
